Love at First Fight
by ContessaLumas
Summary: After Jinchuu, enishi figured there wouldn't be anymore women in his life that would matter. Oh, how wrong he was. EnishixOC. rated t to be safe.


Hello all you wonderful people out there in the world of fan fiction! … please… don't leave! I promise this'll be good! Well, I spend too much time with intros anyway, so I'll get straight to the point.

Although I love Enishi deeply, I can't say I know every detail on him, so please, although I want to hear honesty, I want no flames telling me I'm being inaccurate.

Also, this is basically me taking the end of jinchuu into my own hands and adding and original character. That being said, I leave you now to read my very first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic!

………………………………...

It was hot… dear kami-sama it was hot…. These thoughts passed through her head as she walked the streets of Tokyo. She couldn't wait to get back home where it was nice and shady. The rhythm of her footsteps somehow was making her drowsy and not completely aware of her surroundings

…

His Jinchuu had failed… but why he wondered. All he knew at that point in time was that he needed to get out of Tokyo immediately. However, he hadn't been in Tokyo for a long time, so he paused for a moment to figure out where he was(1)

…

She was more or less stumbling and wasn't even looking up, so of course she wasn't aware of the orange and blue clad figure ahead.

…

Lost in thought, it took him a few seconds to realize someone had crashed into him. When he looked down, he was shocked.

"Onee-san?"

…

After registering in her mind that she'd fallen down, she couldn't help but realize whet the person she ran into had called her.

"What?"

…

When she looked up, a wave of disappointment fell over his face. No, this wasn't his sister. She was dressed as though she practiced some sort of sword art, and although similar, her hair stuck out a little and shone red somehow. Plus, a lot of her features were fairly dark.

…

When she looked up, she was a little stunned by his appearance. His clothes were Chinese styled in the colors blue and orange. Also, his hair was snow white while his eyes were a sharp teal.

Realizing that he had asked her something, she responded, "huh?"

…

"I asked if you were alright." he repeated, slightly agitated that she wasn't paying attention.

…

'hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine" she replied dusting herself off as she got up.

…

"good." and with that, he left.

…

And thought to herself: _'and that, children, is what I like to call and a--hole'_

Apparently he was lost, so he decided to go into the nearest building, which just so happened to be a tavern, for directions.

…

She sat there drinking her sake when two men came up to her.

…

He could hear men shouting and a female voice. He turned around to see that two men were asking something from… yes, the same girl from before.

…

"sorry, but I don't feel like making boys cry right now.' was all she said.

…

He wasn't looking anymore, but he heard the men laugh followed by a lot of crashing noises and cries of pain.

When he turned around once more, the men were knocked out on the ground while she went back to drinking as if nothing had happened.

…

Just then, she ran out of sake and decided to get just one more before leaving.

As she got to the counter and was about to ask the bartender, she noticed him standing right next to her.

"never thought I'd see you again." she said suddenly.

…

'are you alright?" he asked before he could stop himself.

…

A little surprised by his question, she replied "I'm fine… what are you doing here?"

…

"I came to ask for directions, but this guy won't tell me anything unless I buy a drink."

…

"y'know," she said, "you could just get something and put it under my tab."

…

"what for?"

…

"well, I didn't exactly get to apologize for before, so… yeah…"

When he didn't respond she said "look, you don't have to take up my offer if you don't want to, but either way, I'm leaving."

…

As she got up to leave, he called out, "I'll take up your offer, but might I ask what name it's under?"

…

She paused, turned around and said "Shiramiya Ronin. And what might your name be?"

…

He didn't really want to tell her, but to be fair he responded. "Yukishiro Enishi."

…

"well Yukishiro, see ya around." and with that, she left.

TBC…

(1): like I said, I took this into my own hands. Deal with it.

A/N: I am so very sorry if I made Enishi too OOC. Please forgive me! I actually had to re-write this three times, I hated the original so much. :Sigh: chapter two wont have many changes, but I still have to do it over. Anyway, aside from my Furuba OC's, I'd say Ronin is most like me (with a bit of Kara-chan :3). So anyway, I promise to have chapter two out very soon, so enough of my rambling. Ja ne!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
